barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Catania
Princess Catania is the deuteragonist in Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess. She is the princess of Shimmervale and the daughter of King Regellius. She has a fear of flying on her own, so she has a pet pegasus, Sophie, to carry her. Story Eight years before Mariposa arrived in Shimmervale, Gwyllion, an evil fairy once asked for a magic crystal (called Crystallite), but since King Regellius refused to give it to her, she captured his eight-year-old daughter Catania and pushed her down a cliff, making her fall to the ground. From that day on, she refused to fly again. After Mariposa becomes the Royal Historian of Flutterfield, she is sent as an ambassador to Shimmervale to make peace with the crystal fairies. While Talayla gives Mariposa a tour, she hears someone greet her. Talayla doesn't know and hadn't heard anyone, so she keeps flying, thinking Mariposa and Zee are following her. Mariposa meets Catania, but they don't get to talk much, because Catania is ordered to stay away from the windows. Sometime before the Crystal Ball, Catania redecorates Mariposa's room, with the help of Anu. Mariposa loves it. Catania takes her to her favorite reading area, and shows her the Heartstone, "the most important crystallite in all the land." When Mariposa mentions the GlowWater Falls, Catania says she hadn't been there in years. Mariposa suggests going there, but at first, Catania refuses, saying that they need time to get ready for the Crystal Ball. There, Catania shows Mariposa even more amazing sight: behind the GlowWater Falls. Large pink and blue crystallites stand there. Catania also shows Mariposa the Rainbow Rocks, which they skip them over the water. Afterward, Catania tells her once again she's missed the place. Mariposa asks her why she hadn't been there for so long. Catania opens up to her, telling her what happened 8 years earlier when she was 8-years-old. After the flashback, Catania gives Mariposa a crystal necklace as a gift, and at first, Mariposa refuses it. Mariposa also gives Catania the Flutter Flower. At the Crystal Ball, they dance on the floor. Everyone else dances along down there, and at the end of the dance, one of them notices Mariposa is wearing a crystal necklace, and another implies she must have stolen it. King Regellius is angered, and although Catania says she gave it to Mariposa, he orders Mariposa to leave. Catania is mad at him, and flies off on Sophie, with Anu following. Near the end of the film, Catania and Mariposa work together to stop Gwyllion, who wants to steal crystals that power Shimmervale. After Gwyllion became weak and defeated because her staff is broken, King Regelius wants to punish her eternally but Catania stops him by reminding him what caused this war and stated that destroying her is not right nor she has the right to destroy them. So Catania gave her a crystallite and this shocked Gwyllion towards Catania's kindness after all the things Gwyllion had done to her. Catania said that she forgives Gwyllion and set her free. Because of this Gwyllion's heart became soft and suddenly her dress became white and look like a kind old woman. Gwyllion left", King Regelius said that he is proud of his daughter, Catania. The next scene shows, Catania appearing at a party held in Flutterfield with Mariposa showing Willa and Prince Carlos how to fold their wings into a gown and they all laugh. Catania, Willa, and Lord Gastrous dance happily together. Personality She loves to daydream and read books just like Mariposa. Catania is a shy, kind, curious and friendly girl towards Mariposa, unlike King Regellius. Catania is also open-minded and knowledgable as shown where she redecorates Mariposa's room according to Butterfly Fairy's taste, which she knows because she had read the history on them before Mariposa ever arrived. At first, Catania is afraid of flying because of the traumatic experience she had when she was 8. But later, when Gwyllion froze Mariposa, she became worried and suddenly found herself in mid-air, as her wings were flapping. Since she was now the only was able to stop her, she decided to fly to stop Gwyllion from destroying the Heartstone of Shimmervale. Physical Appearance Kurz einfach lila pink.JPG|First Outfit File:Catania's Ball Gown.png|Gala Gown File:They-are-in-danger-barbie-movies-35338162-500-281 - Copy.png|Second Outfit File:You-need-to-be-a-friend-barbie-movies-35338468-500-281 - Copy.png|Transformed Outfit bmatfp.png Catania has blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, and pale skin. She is 16 years old. First Outfit She wears a purple top, pink skirt, and light purple shoes. Her hair is in a bun. She also wears a purple crown. Her wings are gray, pink and blue with crystal themed. Gala Gown Her dress still the same except for her necklace is purple, her hair is in a bun. Her wings are transparent light blue, sparkly, and folded (to not make Mariposa worried about her folded wings). Third Outfit Her top and wings still the same as the first outfit, but she wears a purple skirt and purple shoes. Her hair is in a bun. She also wears a crystal necklace and a purple crown. Fourth Outfit She wears a long violet dress and silver and purple necklace. Her hair is in a half ponytail. Her wings now are silver, blue and lavender. Her purple crown still the same as the previous outfit. Gallery Quotes *''"I believe in Flutterfield, 'hey' is a term of deep respect. Isn't that right?"'' *''"I'm not brave, I'm scared."'' *''"You're Mariposa, aren't you? The Butterfly Fairy? I'm Catania. Oh, it must be so terrifying flying across Fairytopia to get here. Were you scared?"'' *''"Both my wings were broken. They healed, but... I haven't flown since."'' *"Anu you're scaring her. Trivia *Her name means "Fresh, Pure, and Purity." *She is 16 years old, according to the accident when Gwyllion was rejected after she wants to have one Crystallite with her father. She is 8 years old in the incident, and it happened 8 years before. *Her favorite book is Flight of Fancy, and it is also Mariposa's favorite. *Her final hairstyle is reused with Princess Lumina from Barbie: The Pearl Princess. *Her purple and pink dress was reused with the fairies of Zinnia from Barbie and the Secret Door. One of the fairies, Nola, also reused her hairstyle and dress when she was 8 years old. Category:Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess Characters Category:Crystal Fairies Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess Category:Characters Category:European characters